


More Than Dreams

by frisbeemitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Betaed, Established Relationship, F/M, adrien and kagami have a sleepover, adrigami flirting, first time saying I love you, fluffy as heck, grumpy kagami, nathalie is mentioned like once, they're baby, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frisbeemitten/pseuds/frisbeemitten
Summary: Adrien and Kagami have a morning chat after spending the night together.Aged Up Characters
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	More Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by @TheOfficialKai517. thank you so much once again!!

They’d spent the night together. She’d snuck around the back of his house until she reached his window, and he’d pulled her in. They were quiet so as not to arouse Nathalie’s suspicions, and they went to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

In the morning, he knocked before he stepped into his own bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. His hair was messy, unbrushed and sticking out every which way, but he didn’t care.

“Good morning, Adrien.” Kagami’s muffled voice said to the mirror, and he grinned behind her. “Did you get a good sleep?”

“You know I did.” 

She turned around, slightly cocking her head. “Well, I didn’t.”

“Oh, you didn’t?” Was he teasing her or was he disappointed?

“No. You kick in your sleep. And you snore.” 

“Well, you said my name in your sleep. At least three times.” He pouted.

Kagami chose to spit her toothpaste out then, bending over to hide her blush. _Fucker._ She wiped her mouth on her hand and straightened.

“I was probably trying to wake you up.” Because there was no way she was admitting to anything when he looked at her like that. 

“I was awake.” He crossed over to her and turned around, pushing himself up onto the sink. 

“You’re blocking the mirror.”

“I’m a better view.” She scowled at him. Just because he was right didn’t mean she had to like it.

Even though she did like it, like him, a little bit. 

“So?” The blond asked, leaning towards her.

“So what?”

“Did I give you good dreams?” Oh, he was definitely teasing her. She couldn’t tell if the heat from her cheeks was caused more by her embarrassment, or her anger. She didn’t want to say something so sharp, but she was never capable of holding back. 

“You know what? I had excellent dreams, actually.” She pretended to fan herself. “Dreams you couldn’t possibly live up to.”

“Oh?” Adrien leaned forward and grabbed her, first her arm, then her shirt, and kissed her from on high. He slipped down off the sink and switched to grabbing her hair, wrapping his arms around her, and she couldn’t help but pull him closer. 

“You taste like mint,” he whispered into her mouth. 

“You taste like...morning breath.” He started to withdraw and she tugged him closer. “That doesn’t mean stop.” So he didn’t stop. Until his breath was completely gone, they didn’t pull away.

“I love you.” He muttered, and ran a hand through his hair. She’d realized what he said before he did.

“I love you, too.” She stared at him in shock, her anger evaporating in an instant. _Adrien said he loves me._ They’d broken apart but she wrapped herself around him now. “So much.” And he realized it was true. He loved her. 

“I love you.” He said it again and she kissed him this time, pushing him backwards, back to his bedroom. “I love you, Kagami Tsurugi.” In moments she had him pushed onto the bed.

“Wait.” 

“No.”

“I have to brush my teeth. And shower. I smell bad.”

“I don’t care.” She kissed him again. “I don’t. I love you. Stay.” 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” He rolled over so they were on their sides, looking into her eyes. “For you. Because you are everything I dreamed of.”

Her heart felt as though it was going to burst. This was her happy ending. He was her happy ending. They stayed together for hours after, holding each other in their arms.

Half asleep at eleven, he blinked at her. “Kagami?”

“Yes?” She mumbled.

“Did I measure up?”

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, before she smiled at him, reaching a hand up to stroke his face. He leaned into her, closing his eyes. 

“Adrien Agreste, you are so much better than anything I could ever dream.” 

And for once he was totally and completely satisfied.


End file.
